Explorers of The Unexplored
by Mordecai T.P.F
Summary: Now, the Rabbids need a new planet to live on. They found an planet with nobody in it. What will happen when they start to live on it?
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Hello guys! I haven't come from distance time far away, but now i'm came back. Anyway, let's get to the story before I'm late. (The Rabbids use translators)**

For the search of new planet to live on, the Rabbids go to distance planets. The crews get inside the rocket and say goodbye.

But something unexpected came, an asteroid hit the rocket, make them crash.

**BOOM!**

First Transmission by Carl, the Captain. "What is this place?"

Second ones, the Explorer, Ralph. "Well, they send us to find a planet then here we are."

Third, the Scientist, Tom. "This is the new planet, and has unknown chemises."

The rest, including the two builders, Mike and Steven. "Let us build things, like house and stuff."

They all agreed, and start settling the planet and atmosphereing. But for the rest, they need back up persons.

Like what they say on their disscusion, " We need help, but our place is islolated. How?"

"I know!" he put an radio-like stuff, and said "This could sent transmission to distance planets, so we can call help for our settlement."

"Great thing lets use this for times that we need help."

They all go to Radio Room, and activate it.

Days they wait, no respond from their home planet.

**Until one day...**

" strsrtsttrtrst"

" Sir, we found one!"

He came and, "Hello, who is this?

**TO BE CONTIUED...**


	2. Afterwards

**Hello guys, I've back from yesterday making one. now, the Rabbids fate will be known now.**

**THEN...**

"Sir! we found one!"

"Hello, who is this?"

**NOW...**

"This is Earth, to who I was talking?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Ah, the captain of exploration, right? how's the status?"

"Everything's fine. We found a planet, and now we need more Rabb's to help settlement here."

"Cap, we'll send 50, but take care of them okay."

"I'll do that sir. Thanks for everything."

The Rabb's was sent, and the building on the planet is continues.

Mining, Housing, Lab, HQ, and the rest was built. The settlement spot was really great.

Even, the rocket launching and landing was finished!

Now, they are tasked to find any signs of life.

**So, the Rabbids has started life there and now were given missions. what will happen to them?**


	3. Village Of The Hamattic

**Sorry, guys and girls, I was blocked from and I thought it'll be forever.**

**But it wasn't! So, yeah, that means I'm back and I'll try to update as frequent as possible.**

The Rabbids head to further journey, but no live signs except them in sight.

"Phew, this hot and tiring mission is so boring, we didn't even found anything." Carl said, with his lazy habit.

"Not exactly, at least we found some dead trees nearby." Mike said, tried to make things brighter.

"Guys, I think I found something." Steven said! as he ran to team.

"Wha- Oh, dude, a village!" Said Carl, as Tom-A new teammate- ran to the village.

The villagers itself wasn't very weird, they are just cat-humanoid.

"Welcome to our lovely village. Who are you?" The welcomer said, asking to Carl.

"My name is Carl, this is my team. We are Rabbids who find planets so we can live on it." Said Carl, with strict talking.

"Why do you can't live on your previous planet?" The welcomer ask, again.

"Well, long story short, the real inhabitants almost kicked us out. They said we can stay there until we find another planet." Carl said, with sadness in his face, which he hides.

"Okay, your kind are allowed to live in this planet. Anyway, my name is Betty Williams." Betty said, with her French-like accent.

'Maybe its time to make my move.' Tom thought.

"Anyway, I brought some roses from home. I hope you like it." He said, as Tom give one rose to Betty.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you." She said, with pleasant in her bright emerald eyes.

"Its okay. Anyway, my name is Tom, nice to meet you, lady." He said politely, making Betty blush.

Back to the team, they traveled inside the village, it was larger than seen.

"They have many stuff we need to build our settlement, we should start trade with them." Mike said.

"What will we trade?" Said Carl, while actually he has some idea in mind.

"We can trade some wood and stone, they just seem to be really in a 'sandy' situation." Mike responded, as he took some wood in hand.

"OK, guys, let's get back home for report." Carl said, as he started to lead the team back.

As they walked back, they saw Tom and Betty, having a conversation, while they seem to be in love.

"Hey, Lovebirds! Tom is going to get back home!" Carl teased from distance, making Tom and Betty blush.

"Sorry, I have to get back home. I maybe will see you soon." Tom said, with disappointment.

He wished he could stay longer there, with her.

"That's fine, I'll miss you." She said, after that, she kissed him on the cheek.

Tom froze, then he waved goodbye and head together with team in the Jeep.

"Dude, love is really everywhere, isn't it?" Tom said, happily.

"Dude, good luck with her." Mike said.

**Man, Tom is right, I just wish I could like and love a girl.**

**Anyway, fav and follow, and I will see you later.**


End file.
